1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and particularly relates to an electronic device having a supporting structure that is adjustable along with rotation of a body of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer is the most commonly used and most convenient tool for the modern life and work. A common desktop computer includes a monitor, a host, a keyboard, a mouse, a printer, and related peripherals. Since there is a variety of peripherals and the desktop computer is not easy to install and only suitable for use at fixed locations, it cannot be carried about. By contrast, notebook computers that have advantages in portability and easy use come in handy.
Most of the current notebook computers are the folding type and are provided with screens and operating interfaces. In addition, due to the progress of touch control technology, touch screens are also used as the operating interfaces for inputting signals, allowing the user to directly input operating signals by touching the screens. However, the folding structure is inconvenient for touch operations on the screens and may cause some problems, e.g. the screens may sway easily when being touched. Therefore, some manufacturers further develop a structure for folding the notebook computer 360 degrees to be stacked on the host, such that the user can operate the notebook computer as a tablet computer. However, when the touch screen of the notebook computer is folded 360 degrees and stacked on the host, the keyboard module of the notebook computer is on the side that may be placed on a platform, which may easily result in problems, such as inadvertent touching or wear. Therefore, how to provide a favorable touch environment after the screen is folded on the notebook computer and effectively prevent the aforementioned problems have become issues that need to be solved.